The Same Again
by Charizard Morph
Summary: A story i wrote that went waayy off in a different direction than i had intended. Sorry this isn't a real summary, but i honestly have no flying fishstick of an idea of what to put here. Then there's the fact that it's about a little more than one thing.


Darkrai stared at the bipedal purple tailed Pokemon, his body was gray, and she watched as he formed a dark sphere in his hands, carefully concentrating on it as he let it fly halfway across the empty lake, carefully slowing it, then sending it left, right, up, down. She was glad that she was a Dark type, her thoughts unable to be heard by him as she silently watched him practice his moves, as if he needed to.

He let the ball of shadow disappear and sighed out at the lake. The light of the stars reflecting strangely, as if it were made of polished onyx instead of water. She watched him from her hiding place behind a tree as he lay down on the grass. Sendoff spring was quiet, and few humans ventured out on the densely forested path that led to it. No doubt why he chose this place to relax, the only other legendary that was supposed to be around was Giratina, and he was in the torn world at the moment. She hoped that he didn't fall asleep, then she would have to leave. Mewtwo had nightmares enough without her presence.

She smiled at the thought of leaving, there was a reason she was attracted to him, a reason that she watched him when he came to Sinnoh, that she wished to meet him for real, rather than just barely speaking to him at meetings where her older brother got all of the real attention as the nightmare bringer. It was fine with her, but none of them really wanted her or her brother around at night, or any other time really, but it was mandatory that they be at meetings. She knew that Mewtwo wasn't very welcome either, even though he had proved that he was as good or even better than most of the other legendaries. She heard many whisperings from everyone, except Mew who treated the larger Pokemon who shared part of his DNA like a brother. Mew defended him, and invited him along whenever the other Legends had any sort of get-together besides meetings. He always declined though, what was the point of going when the only one who really wanted your company you'd once tried to destroy out of pain and confusion?

Darkrai sighed quietly. Mewtwo had been created by humans, so many of the others figured that he had no real purpose. She knew better, and even though he seldom ever spoke at meetings, she knew that his purpose on this earth had to be more than a silly humans whim. He stared up at the stars, watching as they did little more than bring shining light to the planet. They offered no words as he watched them, and he was fine with that. It was peaceful here.

He watched as a light breeze rippled across the lake, the molten onyx reaching up slightly at the shore, as if giving a feeble attempt at escaping, before being subdued again by the calm. "Hello Darkrai." The purple tailed Pokemon said.

She took in a sharp breathe through her nose, and held it. He couldn't have seen her, she blended perfectly with the shadows, her thoughts couldn't be read by any psychic type, no matter strong. She stared out at him with a pounding heart, it felt like it was going to rip through her ribcage at any moment.

He didn't turn towards her, but instead watched as her brother appeared silently, his thin legs barely tapping the grass as they extended. Standing was far more comfortable than floating around other bipedal Pokemon, even if they could also fly. "Hello Mewtwo, I was wondering if you knew where my sister was, none of the others know. She and Creselia were supposed to hang out tonight."

"Um, no I haven't seen her. I haven't seen much of anyone, ever really. Why would she want to hang out with me anyway?" He said, watching her brother.

She held her breath, now for a different reason. Dream Pokemon, psychic Pokemon, both can see into dreams, she knew that he'd been watching hers, on the nights when he couldn't sleep after his nightmare trips. "Arceus, please don't let him tell." She barely whispered, her voice no more than a breath.

"I don't know. She doesn't really hang out with anyone either, Creselia has practically been forcing her to come over actually. It's a little funny almost." He smiled, then scanned the trees, locking eyes with her for barely even a second.

A second was enough. She shut her eyes and sunk into the shadows, sighing sadly. She knew it was creepy to watch others, even if it was for a short time. His gaze had told her enough. 'I don't care if you don't like Cressie, for some crazy reason she likes hanging out with you, and you should go. He's a psychic type, you're a dark type, those don't mix. He's three years older than you, even if you're technically the same age, he's still three years older than you. You are in trouble, and you owe me.' For a second, it was a lot.

"I feel sorry for her, Creselia invited me over once while Mesprit and Celebi were there, it was a nightmare, she didn't shut up until she fell asleep, and even then she talked in her sleep. Mesprit and Celebi went to a movie as soon as they were sure they could get away." He smirked a little.

"Well, I guess I'll go and see if I can find her around Sandgem, she likes the beach there. See ya around." He flew off, with one more sharp look in her direction. 'get home now, you are so busted.'

She wondered how that would work, he wasn't technically older, but he was stronger. He couldn't force her to do anything that wasn't the will of a higher legendary…

She gasped slightly at this revelation. She knew that she should listen to her brother, but she didn't _have to. _She smiled at herself, and sat down firmly on the ground, still keeping to the shadows. She watched as Mewtwo sat back down on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"I said now!" Her brother hissed quietly behind her, angry at her refusal to listen to him.

"No. I can do what I want, just because you're my brother doesn't mean you're my boss." She growled, hoping that Mewtwo couldn't hear them, praying that he couldn't.

"He's a Psychic type! Do you want Cressie blabbing about this to everyone?" He threatened.

She was shocked that he would threaten her like that, Creselia would tell everything she met! Then she growled and stood up, and glared into his eyes. "Fine!" She snarled, her ice blue eyes lighting up. "Tell her! It'll be easier that way! You can all laugh about it and have a great time, you already watch my dreams!" She snarled, her claws flashed for a second.

Her brother stood shocked, he was sure that that threat would get her to leave. "Darcy, come now. You're leaving, if I have to drag you!" He grabbed her arm tightly, glaring at her.

"I said no!" She shoved him away and slashed at his face, gasping when her claws actually hit him, tearing his flesh. She flew backwards as a Shadow Ball hit her chest, then something caught her by her shoulders.

"Well, this is interesting. I thought you'd both left, now why are you fighting?" Mewtwo said calmly, although with slight irritation. He stood her up, and moved away from her. She bit back the slight pain that came with the movement. She couldn't tell if it was the Shadow Balll or something else…

"You knew she was here?" Darkrai growled, anger flashing through his eyes.

"Yes." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me then? She's my _sister._" He hissed the last word.

"Embarrassing other's isn't part of my job description." He kept his voice calm. He was actually extremely angry that Darkrai would treat his sister this way, what she did wasn't his problem, lately it had been more his really.

"Yeah, JOB DESCRIPTION! What is yours anyway?" He took a jab at him.

"Darkrai, stop it, you know better than that." Darcy growled. She was angry and embarrassed, if she had been any lighter color she'd have been bright red.

"I don't know. I suppose that being a decent person isn't enough to satisfy anyone, of course, being the 'lord of nightmares' isn't exactly anyone's cup of tea, now is it? I don't have a real job, give me one." He said angrily, his eyes glowing slightly.

"How about the one that keeps you as far away from my sister as possible, she's been following you around since you came here. Why don't you just go home?" He almost yelled.

She looked at her brother, then at Mewtwo. "Fine." she mumbled, neither male hearing her. She melted into the shadows, disappearing completely. Her embarrassment and anger could probably be felt miles around, she needed to get away before encasing people in the coma-like nightmares that people feared her and her brother for. She decided to go to the torn world, Gira always liked visitors.

She smiled as she entered the distorted dimension, the floors defying gravity, and strange but interesting trees grew everywhere. It was familiar to her, she liked to go even when Giratina wasn't there to talk to. She found the giant Dragon and Ghost type in minutes.

"Hi Darcy, what are you doing here?" He asked, as she landed in front of him.

"My brother and Mewtwo are fighting." She said unenthusiastically, waiting for his response. She knew Gira was pretty smart, and had quite a few things figured out without her having even said anything.

"Yes, I can see why that would be a problem for you. Your brother is too protective. Mewtwo doesn't like him." He said.

Darkrai blinked, a little shocked. "Mewtwo doesn't like him? I didn't think he paid any attention to him. Or me really."

"I notice a lot, it helps to stay scarce, you know. No, though, Mewtwo doesn't like your brother. He doesn't like the way he tries to control you, although it's not really just you. He doesn't like anyone trying to control people or Pokemon that way. And you have to admit, your brother is a bit manipulative and pushy." He smiled kindly. It was one of the many things she liked about him, he was her best friend, almost like a father to her, even though Legendary Pokemon really didn't have mothers or fathers.

"Yeah. It doesn't help at all that I think they're fighting about me." She sat on one of the strange floating platforms, wrapping her arms around her thin legs.

"What exactly happened?" He asked, laying beside her in Origin form.

"I was watching him practice, and Darkrai came to get me. I didn't go when he gave that stupid look of his, and when he joined me behind the trees I told him that I wasn't going anywhere, and that he couldn't make me. Then he grabbed my arm, tried to make me come with, and I slashed his face. He shot me into Mewtwo using a shadow ball, then they started fighting." She felt miserable.

"And your brother doesn't like it that you like him. Even though he doesn't know Mewtwo's feelings on the matter." He nodded, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Yeah, I wish I knew how HE felt, it would make everything easier." She sighed.

She sat there, waiting for Giratina to reply, then looked over at him. He was gone. "Gira?" She asked, then saw a piece of paper next to her. She picked it up. 'I think you need to figure out what you feel about the whole situation, before you try to figure out how he feels.' She sighed and smiled.

"Never was good with emotions. I should have seen that one coming." She stood up, and stretched her arms above her head, she flexed her claws. "I guess that I should go visit Cressie, it's not like I've got anything better to do." She left the torn world through the portal on Mount cornet, then turned into shadow and traveled quickly to the island that she and her brother lived at.

She went into her room, actually a cave on the east side of the island. "If I don't bring something to do she'll make me play that stupid poke trivia game again." She growled.

"What's wrong with poke trivia?" Darkrai jumped slightly.

"It just gets old, and you play it so much that you know all the answers. Why not Yahtzee?" She said, doing her best to sound a little upbeat.

"Oh. Okay I suppose, Yahtzee. You seem really down Darcy, I mean, you're usually pretty dark and stuff, but you seem really sad right now. Did you have to do a nightmare run? I was looking for you, I know you hate those, giving people nightmares must really suck, sometimes I feel bad for you, you know? I know better though, because you always seem to find a way to stay happy and you're tough. That's really one of the reasons I like you, you're really confident and you don't bend easily, except around your brother, I don't know why he has to be such a jerk. You're one of my best friends, I bet you didn't know that, but you always listen to me, and you seem to always know what to say when all I seem to be able to do is ramble and oh Arci, there I go again. Sometimes I wish I were more like you, you never ramble off like this." She stopped talking.

"I guess I didn't know that. My brother is a jerk though." She smiled at Cressie. She was hard to take sometimes, but she really cared about people, she was always excited and always cried during sad movies. "Cressie? You know, you're you, and if you were supposed to be someone else you would be. You wouldn't be you if you didn't say the right thing, or didn't talk too much, or weren't too good at Pokemon trivia. Sometimes I wish I were more like you. Really." She said, smiling at Cressies surprised look.

"Why on earth would you want to be like me?" She asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you while we head to your island, not like you can keep a secret, but it's not much of one anyway." She grabbed Yahtzi and flew out of the cave, doing her best to stay visible in the night sky.

"You never have secrets!" If Cresselia had feet she would have been bouncing.

"Yeah, well, there's no point in keeping this one, he already knows, and probably has for a while now." She watched her out of the corner of her eye, a slight smirk on her face. Her brother wouldn't get the satisfaction of spreading _this_ around.

Cresselia stared at her. "HE! You liiieeek someone! Who is it!?" She demanded, half tackling her in the air.

"I'll give you until we get to the island to guess." She was feeling better already. Screw her brother, tomorrow she'd find her own island, maybe near Fiore, she'd always liked that region. The idea of capturing a Pokemon through the kindness of your own heart was an interesting concept to her, it would be interesting to see.

"You're mean! Okay, it's probably one that's your own age, that's for sure, and it's male. There's Mew, he's really nice to most everyone… No, he's not your type, you're too dark for him, no offense. Besides, I think he's dating a Delcatty. So, I know it's not Azzly or Uxie, they're both too worried about Mesprit, you hear she's been hanging out with Celebi a lot? So they're all out. Maybe Latios?" She finally asked.

"Nope. He's been chasing around Lugia, he's too hyper for me anyway, a bit too self sacrificing. Try again." She started to feel slightly uncomfortable, just what did Cressie KNOW about everyone? You'd think with all her talking she'd never notice half of what went on with everyone.

"You're right, I forgot about that. Okay then, who's single… or it might not even be one of us, like mew, do you like someone who isn't a legendary?"

"No, he's a legendary." She though about the use of that word, even among themselves, it was a title that humans had given them, and although it fit, it was still weird.

"Okay, then lets see, last time I checked, Gira is too old for you, even though you're extremely attached to him. It can't be Dialga or Quaza either, they're too big, and you don't really pay attention to them. Dang, this would be so much easier if I could see inside your head. What about Raikou?"

"Nope, he's not my type either. Besides, electricity kinda freaks me out." She still didn't like thunderstorms, although that might just be the fact that they're so much worse on the ocean.

"Right. I know it's not Heatran, he has too much of a temper, you're too mild for that hothead. What about Shaymen or Manaphy? Oh wait, they're seeing each other. Um…" She stared at her island, not too far away now. Then she noticed something going on. "What's that?" She pointed down on her island.

"I don't know, that's weird, it looks like someone else is there…" All of the color drained from her face, which didn't really do anything but make it barely a lighter shade of black.

"You look… pale? How did you manage to make yourself look pale, what's going on on my island?" Cressie was worried, as they flew down towards the two figures, who were effectively destroying several trees as they took turns shooting blobs of power at each other.

"What's your problem, why can't you just leave her alone?" Mewtwo shouted, using miracle eye, then sending a scythe of psychic power at him.

"She's my sister you idiot. And obviously there's something wrong with her." He used quick attack and slammed into Mewtwo, using shadow ball as he hit.

"I have a feeling that you know why they're here, and destroying my island?" Cresselia turned to Darcy.

"Um, yeah, my brother is being a jerk and threatened to tell you that I liked Mewtwo if I didn't go home when he wanted me to. I told him no, and I'm guessing that he's waiting for you. Not like it matters, since it's not exactly a secret anymore." She glared angrily at her brother, waiting for him to notice her.

"Should we stop them, before Mewtwo gets in trouble?" Cresselia thought about her words. She did have a knack for spewing out just about everything that popped into her head.

"Yeah, even though Darkrai started it. Hurry up before he puts him to sleep and tries to kill him." She said, irritated.

Cresselia slammed into Darkrai, shoving him into the ground. "You know, you should try listening to Mewtwo, he might not have a specified purpose, but he's right, you've been a real jackass to Darcy. She's old enough to make her own decisions, and if she likes someone, then so be it."

"Whatever." He shoved her back, then stood on the ground, glaring at Cresselia, Mewtwo, and his sister. "You. Purple freak," he said, glaring at Mewtwo. "You stay the hell away from my sister, I don't give a damn if you don't like her, I don't give a damn if she goes and finds you. You have three hours to get out of Sinnoh, or I will find you and I will kick your ass. And trust me, I won't be alone." He melted into the shadows.

"I guess that's that." Mewtwo said, anger lacing his voice. He glared at the shadows behind the trees, even though he knew that Darkrai was gone. "I'll go. It's none of my business how he treats anyone. I can't blame him though, every nightmare takes it's toll. I'd probably be bitter and overprotective and a control freak too." He didn't sound like he couldn't blame him.

"You don't have to leave! Darkrai isn't the only one with friends, I know Gira, Latias, Mew, and Deoxys would all help us! And a bunch of the others don't like Darkrais attitude either! We could soo take them out!" Cresselie said excitedly, waving and flying around.

Mewtwo shook his head. Darcy watched him, then thought about it. "You know, she's right. We could take them out." She said loudly, so that Cresselia paid attention to her.

"Yep, we could probably completely kick my brother and all of his friends asses. I wonder how long they would hold grudges, making rivals seems to be many legendaries fortes." She sounded contemplative and sarcastic, and Cresselia was confused.

"Okay, so?" She waited, watching her.

"Yeah, so starting a war over a crush is a bad idea. Cressie, I'm sure my brother hasn't gone home, so I'm going to go and pack up my stuff. Come with. Mewtwo, really, stay here until you see the first sign of a threat, I'm sure that jerk will be shocked into his own damn nightmares." She flew into the air, wasting no time on any sort of conversation with Cresselia, instead flying as fast as she could.

"What are you doing? And you never said why you thought you'd like to be more like me, even though that's a stupid comment, and you like Mewtwo? I never could have guessed that, I mean, he's your type, always calm and angsty and stuff, but you never pay attention to him in meetings and he ignores everyone. You're type opposites too, that's dangerous, what if you two actually were together or something, you could hu-" Darcy cut her off.

"Shut up. Now." She growled, a deep threatening voice she'd never used before. It surprised even her. "Yeah, I get it, we aren't type compatible. He ignores everyone and no one really wants him at meetings. He's dark and broody, and isn't accepted by most everyone. I get it, he might be someone I'd consider being friends with, but going out with? Unheard of, he's the loner of course, and I've had my fill of Sinnoh." Her eyes had turned icy, glaring at her room, slamming things into a backpack, that held most of her stuff.

"What do you mean, where are you going?" Cresselia, tried to grab something out of her hands and talk to her. Darcy pulled it away and shoved in into the pack, it sounded like it broke.

"I don't know where I'm going! I just am." She growled, it was a lie, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it, but she wasn't going to tell anyone. "Look, I think I left Yahtzee on your island, can you go get it for me, I need to think. Alone." Another lie, she was on a roll tonight, like saying she didn't mind the nightmares or that her brother was actually a pretty nice person.

"Yeah, okay. Darcy, I'll be back soon." She turned to leave, waiting to see if she'd say anything else.

"Tell Mewtwo that he should actually go, it'll be bad if he's there when my brother comes back and finds me gone." She looked around her small cave as Cresselia left.

She grabbed a notebook and tore out a piece of paper, quickly scribbling that she left and wasn't coming back. Leaving no trace of where she'd gone and writing angrily that it was her own life and if she wanted to do something she could. "Stupid Darkrai, I'm sick of him." She growled. Darcy pinned this to the small board in her room, then picked up the last thing she could take with her.

She stared at the toy, an Absol plush, that her brother had given her when they were little. Darkrai are born from hate and anger and nightmares, she and her brother came from the same place in Canalave port. For the first few months they'd wandered around, confused, barely scraping by, and unknowingly causing Pokemon and people to have terrible nightmares. When people saw them they sent out other Pokemon to attack and tried to catch them. Her brother had gotten the toy for her anyway, breaking onto a store ant taking the plush even though he knew that somehow the humans would see it. About a month later Cresselia had finally found them, and taken them to Arceus.

She held it at arms length, staring at the toys red eyes, plastic beans in it's feet kept it from falling out of her hand. Then she glared at it, and threw it into the wall. "That's from a different person." She slid on the backpack and melted into the shadows, tears beginning to stream down her face.

********************************************************************

Cresselia floated into the cave, holding the game box. "Hi Darcy, I got the game and told Mewtwo…" she stared at the empty room. She noticed that anything too big to carry was still there, three beanbags, her bed, a desk with a lamp, her little notice board that she'd pinned up a calendar on. She swept her eyes around the room before setting them on the board again, finally noticing the note.

She read through it twice before breaking out in sobs. She couldn't figure out why she was crying, it wasn't a sad note, it was angry, but not sad. She sat on one of the abandoned bean bags, taking deep breaths until she could think. Then suddenly she realized what exactly the note meant. Darcy hadn't left them any clues as to where she was going, and she'd left without a word to anyone. She was gone, unless they could find her, she was gone for good. Darcy wasn't someone who changed her mind, when she wanted to do something, she got it done, no matter what it took. That was one of the other things she'd always liked about her friend… who'd abandoned her.

**************************************************************************

A month later:

"Cresselia, show us the note again." Giratina said. She handed it to him, and he read through it for the thirty-eighth time. Everyone knew he had it memorized.

"We've searched everywhere, every inch of Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto." Said Latias, while Articuno, Deoxys, Mew and Raikou nodded behind her. "We couldn't find even a trace, no human or Pokemon has seen her or had any unnatural nightmares."

Giratina nodded at them, expecting as much. If she had gone anywhere, it wouldn't be a place she could so easily be found. He turned to Darkrais group.

"Us neither, just like Cresselia, there's no trace except for the shadow jump that leads to Canalave. I don't know why she would go there, but she's not there now, nor in Orre, Fiore, or in the Orange or Sevii islands." Rayquaza, Suicune, Latios, and Lugia sat quietly, they were worried too.

"Okay, Dialga, Palkia, Ho-oh, Arceus, and I can't find anyting either, it's like she's dropped off the face of the earth, we can't get a link no matter what we do. I really hate to say it but I-"

"Then don't! Don't say it. We don't know what happened to her, and until we find her we won't. We just have to keep looking." Darkrai growled, his eyes shone with concern, with hatred that Giratina would ever suggest something like that.

"You're right," Gira nodded. "we just have to keep looking. Check the uncharted places in the mountains above Kanto and Johto, look past Fiore, there may be places we don't know about yet." He left the open valley, fallowed by several of the others.

Darkrai stayed put, listening as Latios had a conversation with Suicune. "… can be overprotective, I mean, I get it, it's his sister, but he really took things too far with the whole Mewtwo thing." Latios said, he thought Darkrai couldn't hear him. Darkrai didn't react, he knew that Latios was right, it wasn't his place to control his sister like that, and now she was gone.

"Yeah, but you have to look at it from his side too, I mean, come on, Mewtwo is a bit of a freak. He tries his best to keep things around Kanto organized with Mew and the first three birds, but he really just doesn't fit in. If he died we wouldn't know about it until he'd missed about ten meetings. I wouldn't want my sister around him either." She said, sitting calmly on the grass.

"That doesn't mean it's right. You know what happened to the Latias in Alto Mare? Her brother ended up dying to protect the city and now she's chasing after some _human_. That doesn't mean that me and Tia are going to go and force her to stay away from him, even if it is a little messed up. In time she'll realize on her own weather or not that's the right decision for _herself_. It might take a while, but we can't try and force things like that, the only thing that would get her to stop chasing him would be if he died,"

Darkrai suddenly flew off, his mind buzzing. "It cold work." He growled, not thinking clearly. Latios didn't notice as he finished his sentence.

"and that would hardly solve any problems, if anything it would just make more."

******************************************************************************

"I've already told Cressie and Gira several times that I don't know where she is, okay?" Mewtwo said without opening his eyes. He couldn't read the mind, and nothing in the Cerulean Cave made that much noise.

"Sure. Whatever. I'm not here to question you." Darkrai slowly and quietly began charging a Dark Void, keeping it hidden in the shadows.

Mewtwo opened his eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"I just thought that she may have come here before disappearing completely, I was hoping to find some sort of clue." He said, his heard beat fast, soon he'd never have to worry about his sister being with the, apt description from Suicune, freak.

"I doubt that you'd find any." Mewtwo began focusing his powers, quickly and silently using Miracle Eye. He could tell that Darkrai was lying. He'd come looking for a fight.

Darkrai shot several Shadow Balls into Mewtwo, as he used psychic, the move hurt Darkrai, but he didn't show it as he used a Night Shade and slammed into Mewtwo, shoving him into the Dark Void. Mewtwo used Swift four times before he finally fell into a fitful and painful sleep. "Finally, Arcius he took quite a number out on me. He won't wake up from that for a few weeks, he'll have died of dehydration from then."

Darkrai congratulated himself on the plan, putting Mewtwo to sleep would be easiest, making it look like he'd just gotten sick and died when no one came to check on him after so long. It had happened before, to the Moltres in Victory road. She'd hurt herself and died because no one knew that anything was wrong. Darkrai thought for a minuite, then grabbed a stalactite from the celing and stabbed it through Mewtwos leg, that would keep any suspicions about an outside involvement away.

*******************************************************************

Six months after Darcy's Disappearance.

She knew how to keep from the legendaries notice. Just like when she and her brother had been wandering around Canalave, all she had to do was sever the connection that had formed when she met Arceus, it had taken four days to cut it, but she did it. She used the shadows to enter Cerulean Cave, quickly going to the place where Mewtwo was supposed to be…

*************************************************************************

Five years after.

Darkrai flew through the night, he'd heard about a new place called Almnia, few of the legends had gone there yet, although Cresselia had been pleasantly surprised to find out that another of her species lived there. They enjoyed each others company too, the other being rational and thoughtful, while she usually was careless and hardly thought about anything. It was an odd combination, but it kept them both in company, something they'd missed.

He'd heard from another Darkrai, the one that brought the legendaries attention to the region in the first place, that there was a female living in the cave he used to. He said he'd remembered her specifically because almost every Darkrai was male. For the first time in three years, he hoped. He remembered the scene when he'd returned to their island, and had gone to talk to Darcy.

He'd entered her cave, only to find Cresselia crying over a piece of paper, that she quickly made him read, then started shouting at him. He'd looked around the room, almost everything was gone, except for the things she couldn't have carried, a game of Yahtzee, and a plush doll. He'd quickly gone and picked up the toy, he could tell it had been thrown, Darcy never left her things laying around in the corners of the caves. He dusted off the white fur of the toy, and held it, almost cradled it. It was the first thing he'd ever given her, during a really bad storm, he'd broken into the store, to find something to help comfort her, and had grabbed the first thing he'd seen. He was her brother, it was his job to keep her safe, even if the danger wasn't really there.

He held the toy now, quickly using shadows to get to the Chroma highlands. His sister disappearing had helped him realize that he couldn't control everything. He'd learned how to be a brother again, even though he still had to give nightmares, despite what he knew he'd done. He hoped that she could forgive him. He'd at least make sure that she got the toy back.

He quickly flew past the empty house, and down the hole where a sad looking broken latter seemed to be the only sentry. He quickly made his way through the cave, looking for any sign of his sister. He quickly found her. She was floating there, her eyes trained on a girl with a styler, she asked a Magneton to recharge the machine, and then sent a Snover to lend it's power to the styler, she quickly made random loops, a ball of snow growing on the disk. Darcy shot balls of dark energy at it, missing each time, suddenly the ranger flung the stow at her, and to Darkrais amazement it froze her in place as the ranger made loops around her. Suddenly Darcy broke out of the ice and smashed the small disk, charging at the human. She slashed at the Snover that jumped in the way, knocking it back, it flew into it's… the only word that Darkrai could think of was Trainer, it flew into her arms. She began to back up, fear in her eyes, she wasn't dealing with some Pokemon that could think rationally, this one wouldn't stop until it was sure she was safe.

The ranger whimpered, backed into the wall of the cave, she turned around and covered her Pokemon with her body, to keep it from getting hurt by the Pokemon. She waited for the blows on her back to begin, there was no way for her to get out, she'd been sent to stop a Pokemon that was terrorizing the chroma ruins, and as soon as she'd gotten to the area that it was supposed to live, it'd trapped her against a wall.

Darkrai stared in disbelief as her sister came at the human, her claws outstretched, shadow ball forming in her hands. Then he quickly shoved her to the left, getting between her and the human. He hated to do this…

The girl almost threw up as she felt darkness probing through her mind, then she heard a voice. "Get out now, I can't hold her off forever." She turned her head to see another Darkrai pinning the other against a wall. She didn't even think, she just picked up Snover and ran.

Darkrai winced as he sent the thought, it wasn't easy for him like it was for psychic types, the energy it took to send this one thought would have given twenty people nightmares every night for months. He knew he could only hold her for a little longer, she was struggling, she bit him, what her claws could reach on his body was cut open and bleeding.

"I know you hate me, and you probably can't hear me, but you are my sister. You aren't someone I can control like a game, and I'm sorry." He made sure to look into her eyes, they were wild, focused on him, but filled with a need to escape, to kill and keep her territory safe. She'd let go of anything that wasn't instinct. "I've spent five years looking for you, just to know that you're safe, and Arceus I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

She growled and tore at him again. He winced, but held on. "I just want you to be happy." He said sadly, he knew it was over, his sister couldn't hear him, her mind gone, feral. He knew that she was like all of those poor Pokemon in Orre used to be, except it was his fault, and by her own doing. There was nothing that could get through to her unless she wanted it to, and she was far beyond even being able to control that.

He shot off though the ruins, back to the place where he'd come in, just before leaving, he dropped the doll. "I have to give it back." He used the shadows to get away from the place, soon ending up in a large park that he didn't know the name of. It was dark, no one was there. He sat down in the corner of a hedge that bordered the park, he stared at his own hands, then pulled out the letter that she'd written before going away, looking at the last line.

'I hate you. I hate what you've become, and you aren't the same brother I knew years ago. I wonder what happened to him, but right now, I hate the thing that's taken his place.' he let a few tears drop onto the paper, then folded it along well worn creases, keeping it in the palm of his hands.

"Yeah, Darcy, I do too. I hate what I was, and I hate what I did to you." He lay down and stared at the stars, then he looked at his claws. They were sharp enough to cut just about anything. He pressed them against his neck, just enough for his claws to draw some blood. He lifted them up and looked at the dark liquid on his fingers. "I might be an asshole, but I'm not brave, stupid, selfish, cowardly, or enough of an idiot to do that." he shut his eyes.

"No you aren't." He opened them to see Giratina next to him.

"Yeah. Great. I know, are you just going to tell me everything I know in a different way over and over again or actually say something useful." He sat up and turned his back on the other legendary.

"You've been sentenced to die. We just wanted to wait until you found Darcy to tell you." Giratina said. He didn't like it, every time he had to tell something that it was dead or going to die, it really really sucked. He had to do it a lot. That was his job.

Darkrai stiffened. "Why?" He asked slowly, already knowing why, just not wanting to say it himself.

"I spoke to Mewtwo, about five years ago. He didn't want you to die without seeing you sister. Always had a disturbingly human heart, that one. He really acted too human sometimes, I think that may be the reason that several of the others didn't like him. I don't know weather it was revenge or compassion that made him do that, probably both. Oh yeah, and he's apparently going to figuratively kill you again somehow after you're dead." He smiled slightly, it wasn't really funny, but it was.

"Yeah, I should have seen that one coming. At least I got to give her back Absol. So you tell Pokemon and people when they die, and you sometimes make sure that they know that they're dead. That's a little boring, is there anything else you can do?" He turned to the giant Dragon/Ghost type. He figured that he may as well talk to him face to face if he was going to die.

"I'm not supposed to tell others, but I guess that since you're going to die soon it won't matter anyway. See… I talk to dead people." he said, a darkly serious expression on his face. Darkrai glared at him, and he couldn't keep the expression anymore, and began to laugh. "Okay, okay. I know what everyone, everything, dies from. I can't explain why or what happens to lead to it, just how."

"Oh." Darkrai looked at the Pokemon. Afraid to ask, and knowing how inappropriate it is to.

"Mewtwo died from dehydration. Really fast, he got an infection that gave him a high fever, all of the liquid in his system was dried up in less than two days. I only knew that he died from dehydration until we found his body." Darkrai looked down. He was an idiot. He should have known, there's a reason that if a legendary kills another they always know, there's only one way that they deal with it too. He sighed, suddenly pain wracked through his body, he turned around, for the first time noticing the dark pool of blood that had collected there. He looked up at Giratina.

"You bleed to death, not nearly as painful. I guess I know how now though. That girl was going to die, throat cut. It's still going to happen, just a different way now. You probably saved her a lot of pain." Giratina didn't know why he felt the need to tell him this.

"Thanks, I guess that that makes me feel a little better. I wonder…" he stopped. It wasn't his place to know.

"She dies from cancer." Darkrai gasped, looking up at him, a deep sadness was in Giratinas eyes.

"Why, she didn't do anything! None of this is her fault, why would she get cancer!" He wanted to jump at him, but realized that his loss of blood was taking it's toll. He felt weak, he wouldn't show it.

"I don't know. That's just what she dies because of. You're going to die in about ten more minutes, those cuts on your back and sides are pretty deep, I'm surprised that you're not showing more pain." He was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. I've always been tough. Leave my body here. It's not like It's going to be of use to anyone anymore, and it'd be easier to let humans find me and give them something to talk about." He smiled at the thought, humans like new things, this would have them buzzing for months, figuring out how he died, if there was more than one of his species. They were predictable, but fascinating.

"Okay. Bye Darkrai, I'll see you later. I really can't wait to see how Mewtwo kills you." Gira didn't mind his job, it was weird sometimes though. Especially around other legendaries, it was a little messed up. He hadn't found anyone that he would cry over yet though. He supposed that he would eventually, but not yet. Darkrai lay there, thinking that giratina was completely insane, but of all the legendary he had some strange and almost disturbing ability to cope with and understand just about everything. He thought about this, the way he was blunt, but calm. He said what he needed to, what he wanted to, and left you to think about the rest. He was human in his own way too.

"I guess we're all a little human." He said quietly, the stars above him forming patterns of legendaries long past, the ones who had been when the earth first began.

******************************************************************

Darcy chased after the other Darkrai. He'd interrupted her, her kill, her territory. She growled as he got ahead of her, she'd find him, his blood was clear, she could smell it, then she saw something white fall out of it's hand… and it disappeared. She stopped, staring. Where had it gone, nothing disappears like that after taking away her prey, she roared, then noticed the white thing again. She flew down, and carefully picked it up after cleaning off her claws angrily, maybe it could lead her… she stared at it, something clicking in her head. It wasn't anything special, just an Absol plush, they were common enough. She looked down at the toy, holding it at an arms length. She hugged it, it brought comfort, and she sat on the ground, curled up with it, and cried. She couldn't figure out why, this wasn't right, her enemy had escaped, and was probably taking her prey right now, why did she just sit and cry? Something in the back of her head spoke, and she didn't catch it.

It was something she hadn't felt in a long time, like a thought, she didn't know. It was weird, words… they were words, what did they say? She said it out loud. "He's the same person again." She gasped, the words felt weird in her throat, gravely almost, she hadn't used them in so long. She said them again, and began to cry. "He's the same again… again. He's the same again. Who is he?" She held the doll closer, looking around her cave. It was hers. "It's mine." She murmured, "I live here. Mine."

She looked down at the toy. "Absol. He's mine too." She wrapped her arms around it tighter. "I'm mine, no one can control me. I'm mine." She used the shadows in the cave to get to the otherwise inaccessible corner where she'd set up her bed, a bunch of stolen blankets and pillows. She lay down there, hugging the toy, and fell asleep trying out words again, she knew what they meant, but hadn't quite understood their personal meaning yet. "Absol is mine. I am mine. He's the same person again. Who? He's who.. Who is he, Absol… he gave me mine, Absol……"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Right, well. That didn't go how I planned, and now that I think about it, very few things that I write do. I promise that in my head before I started writing it, it had a really nice mushy ending with everyone being happy that I would have normally gagged about. Unfortunately, when I started writing this the tragedy end was just so much more brilliant, and the mushy end too unrealistic, and out of my humanity factor. And I'm completely obsessed with humanity, it's an amazing thing to observe, so many different reactions to so many different things.

Okay, so now that I've effectively gone off topic, here's the rest of what I wanted to say:

I was originally going to make the story about Darcy and Mewtwo and call it Angst shipping, and in the end give it the sort of happy end thing that I botch every time (Oh yeah, I've officially given up on writing a proper love scene, if I do, then great, but I'm not trying anymore). Darcys brother didn't exist until after I started this, and it all went down (Or up for those who liked this better than a pile of marshmallow fluff) hill from there. Instead it ended up being much more about Darcy and her brother, and then more about her brother. So I really couldn't give it the romance theme I intended.

I though up the whole terrible ending about a day later, and had to go with it, because I'm a completely horrible person to any characters I use/create/ect. So while it wasn't the love story I originally intended, it was a pretty damn good tragedy. So I guess that I'm pretty okay with it myself, even if it ended up being weird. I guess that I'm just not cut out for that kind of mush.

(It also appears that I can't write a short one-shot, cause this one is 21 pages long. (Excluding this random little blurb thing here))


End file.
